1. Field of Invention
Relates to an elevating device to be disposed upon a seat to assist in elevating to a standing position a person seated thereon who otherwise would experience difficulty in an effort to arise to a standing position without assistance, said device having a pair of overlying seating members hinged at one edge portion thereon and having an expandable air chamber formed therebetween, the top seating member being elevated to an angle from rear to front relative to the seating position thereon to raise to a standing position a person seated thereupon.
2. Description of the Previous Art
There are known prior art devices present which embody the purpose which is indicated by the applicant's.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,162, an inflatable airbag is shown somewhat wedge shaped to assist a person to lower himself to a seating position thereupon by deflatation of the bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,087, there is shown a pneumatic tube secured to seat plates having selective means to inflate or deflate the tube to cause a seat plate to raise a person to virtually standing position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,589, there is shown a series inflatable groove separated seat cushions to provide a padded seat tapered downwardly forwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,301, there is disclosed a wedge shaped member forming a bedpan support having an upper supporting surface which can be raised sufficiently to insert a bedpan thereunder.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,329, there is shown a pair of tapered inflatable rings secured together at their overlying tapered portions wherein the rings are inflatable with the rear portions thereof relative to a person seated thereon increasing sufficiently to raise the seated person to enable that person to stand.